The present invention relates to a self-propelled device for transporting and for carrying persons in wheelchairs or otherwise requiring assistance from one elevation to another. The present invention has particular application in loading and offloading airplane passengers in wheelchairs.
At major airports, for large aircraft, wheelchair passengers are accommodated through jetways leading to the aircraft off the passenger lounges.
There is yet however no suitable facility for boarding and off-loading wheelchair passengers on commuter-type aircraft at such airports, or for any aircraft at smaller airports. In these cases, wheelchair passengers are boarded in one of the following manners:
(1) rolling the wheelchair to the side of the aircraft and carrying the passenger up the steps and into the aircraft; PA1 (2) placing the wheelchair and passenger on a PA1 (3) placing the wheelchair and passenger in a
pallet and elevating with a forklift; or
"galley supply vehicle", a type of truck with an elevating mechanism.
Such methods not only lack dignity for the wheelchair passenger, but also it may be frightening and hazardous to such passenger. In the case of the forklift method, it is hazardous to the aircraft itself.
A satisfactory solution for this problem of boarding wheelchair and other passengers needing assistance, in smaller airports and on commuter-type aircraft at any airport, would be desirable. One such alternative solution is described and illustrated in my co-pending Canadian Application Serial No. 572,590 filed July 20, 1988. In that case, a cab for lifting or lowering such persons is secured to a mobile scissors-lift apparatus.